Welcome to My Life
by Spork-Queen
Summary: [First Megaman fic][Song fic][One shot][Based off song of the same name][Rated for mild language][After a bad day at school, Lan reflects on it.][PLEASE R and R]


**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I don't own Megaman NT Warrior. I don't own the song either. I, in fact, DO own this story though. No stealing.

Meh. I've been in a Megaman NT Warrior AND a Simple Plan mood lately. So here's the product. This story is mostly around Lan. I'll throw Megaman in too, though. Let's get started.

"Speech"

_Thoughts _

**Song **

--.. _Welcome to My Life_ ..--

Lan threw his backpack on his bed and slammed his door. He was clearly pissed off at something, but wasn't in a rush to say anything.

"Geeze, Lan! What's your problem?" Megaman piped up from his P.E.T.

Lan gave a shrug and changed his mind about the backpack on the bed and pushed it to the ground. He flopped face-first onto his bed.

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**

**Do you ever feel out of place?**

**Like somehow you just don't belong**

**And no one understands you**

**Do you ever wanna' run away?**

**Do you lock yourself in your room?**

**With the radio on turned up so loud**

**That no one hears you screaming**

Lan rolled over to face his window. Outside a bird was flying by. He glared. _Yeah,_ he thought. _The world will go on without me. No one really cares anyway. _He felt the lump in his throat and the tears behind his eyes. How could his friends have said that about him?

! Flashback !

Lan was sitting at his desk finishing packing up his belongings. All the other kids had left. He quickly finished and walked to the door. Voices outside stopped him.

"Hey guys. So we all decided we're going to the movies tonight, right?" It was Yai.

"Right." Troy and Dex answered. Maylu said nothing.

"Maylu? Right?" Yai asked her.

"It doesn't feel right that we're not inviting Lan. I mean, he's our friend right?"

_Not inviting me? Why?_ Lan's thoughts raced.

"Oh please! He'd probably get us into some Net battle! We can't do _anything _with him anymore! He's such a....such a..." Yai started, Troy and Dex nodding.

Lan couldn't take it. He pushed his way through them and out of the door.

"I think he heard you, Yai." Maylu muttered looking after him.

! End Flashback !

No you don't know what it's like 

**When nothing feels alright **

**You don't know what it's like to be like me **

**To be hurt **

**To feel lost **

**To be left out in the dark **

**To be kicked **

**When you're down **

**To feel like you've been pushed around **

**To be on the edge of breaking down **

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like **

**Welcome to my life **

"Lan. Lan! You've got a message." Magaman glanced over at Lan. He looked miserable.

"Who's it from?" Lan muttered, looking over his shoulder.

"Maylu."

Lan didn't answer. He just stared at his headboard.

Do you wanna be somebody else? 

**Are you sick of feeling so left out? **

**Are you desperate to find something more **

**Before your life is over **

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate? **

**Are you sick of everyone around? **

**With the big fake smiles and stupid lies **

**While deep inside you're bleeding **

Lan picked up his P.E.T and selected the mail icon. He picked Maylu's mail.

_Lan:_

_I know you heard what Yai was saying about you. You shouldn't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about. She's full of crap. I bet I won't even have fun with them at the movies. I hope you have a better night._

_-Maylu_

He smiled briefly but it was wiped away by his mother's voice from downstairs. "Lan! Have you done your homework yet?"

He rubbed his face with one hand. "No, Ma."

"Get on it, then! Don't forget you have dishes tonight too!"

Lan kicked his desk, only resulting in stubbing his toe. "Damn it..." he muttered. "Okay, Ma!"

No you don't know what it's like 

**When nothing feels alright **

**You don't know what it's like to be like me **

**To be hurt **

**To feel lost **

**To be left out in the dark **

**To be kicked **

**When you're down **

**To feel like you've been pushed around **

**To be on the edge of breaking down **

**And no one's there to save you **

**No you don't know what it's like **

**Welcome to my life **

He didn't pull his homework out. He glanced at the picture of him and his friends. He faced it down on the desk. "No need to look at that anymore." He said. He wasn't sure when he'd started crying, but he had.

Everybody always gave you what you wanted 

**You never had to work it was always there **

**You don't know what it's like **

**What it's like **

**To be hurt **

**To feel lost **

**To be left out in the dark **

**To be kicked **

**When you're down **

**To feel like you've been pushed around **

**To be on the edge of breaking down **

**And no one's there to save you **

**No you don't know what it's like (what it's like) **

Maybe he never really had friends. They seemed like they would have always been there for him. He pulled his assignment out. Fractions and percents.( A/N: I don't know what grade they're in, so I'll just say that. They can be advanced if they need to be. ) He wished he knew what percent ¾ was. Oh well. His mother was calling him for dinner. He smiled as he smelled the scents from the food downstairs.

**To be hurt **

**To feel lost **

**To be left out in the dark **

**To be kicked **

**When you're down **

**To feel like you've been pushed around **

**To be on the edge of breaking down **

**And no one's there to save you **

**No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life **

Welcome to my life 

He kicked his shoes off and tightened his headband. "Maybe the rest of the day won't be so bad after all." With that, he headed out the door.

Welcome to my life 

--.. End ..--

Well, there it was. My first MMNTW fic. I hope it was bearable. ¬¬; XD R and R, please!


End file.
